Dreams
by Deaths-Black-Rose
Summary: Pein/Naruto Pein's POV Dreams are just that; dreams. Fantasies that are unachievable. Pein dreams of ruling the world, but he knows it will never happen. His goal, however, is to have a certain blonde Jinchuriki. Shounen ai! Don't like don't read.


Someday I'd hoped to rule the world. Of course, I knew it wasn't possible, but it was a dream. I was something I could hold on too, something that kept me from ending it all here and now. But my organization is falling apart and I know that I'll die soon as well. Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Orochimaru… who's next? Me? Konan?

I may call myself a god, but I am far from it. I have limitations, I know. Though I continually get stronger, though I've never lost a fight, I can still die by someone else's hand. It scares me, it truly does, so I hold onto my dream to keep me going, to keep me fighting no matter what end there shall be for me.

I've heard of this Naruto. I almost smiled when I heard how he says to follow your dreams no matter what. But the sad thing is, if it happens, it wasn't a dream at all. A dream is a fantasy that could never happen, but is merely what you wish to happen. It's sad, it really is. That's why I keep following it, letting myself live in my fantasy world.

I've also heard of how he protects his precious people. Konan is my one and only precious person, and I'd protect her with my life, just like I'd protect my dream with all my sanity.

*P*P*P*P*P*P*P*P*P*P*

The battle's been long and hard. It's me against Uzumaki Naruto. We've both fought long and hard. Naruto opens his mouth to say something, but closes is quickly. I'm sure the boy's in pain just as I am. But he seems to be worse off. He appears to want to try and speak again.

"Why? Why are you doing this? Killing people… attempting to take over the world… What the hell's wrong with you?!" Naruto yelled at me.

A small smile reaches my lips. The irony of it all, really.

"It is my dream to take over the world. It is the only thing that keeps me going," I say.

The boy's eyes widen almost comically. He sputters for a moment, lost for words. He's back in fighting stance when I start to chuckle, though. It's good to be prepared, but I'm done fighting this mangled up boy.

"You and I are a lot alike, you know," I observe.

"What?" Naruto asks, confusion obvious in those cerulean eyes of his.

"We both have dreams, and at least one precious person," I start. "My dream is to take over the world. My precious person is Konan, who is like a sister to me. Your dream is to become Hokage and bring the Uchiha back. You have many precious people from your village.

"I was like you once. Hopeful and trusting. I had many precious people as well. But when I killed someone because they were hurting Konan, she was the only one who would stand by me. They were disgusted by me. I grew cold and distant, trusting only Konan. As you know, I've even killed Jaraiya-sensei."

"You bastard," Naruto muttered, loosing his fighting stance.

Naruto collapsed to the ground before pulling himself up into a sitting position. I too sat down on the ground, not really caring that the boy could attack me at any moment. As I've stated before, I'm not going to fight.

"And you," I continued, the boy looking up from the ground. "You were detested, the Jinchuriki of the Hidden Leaf. What about your precious people? You think they'll love what they'll believe is a demon? They'll hate you just like the rest of your pathetic village."

I can see the tears pooling in his eyes. He believes me, but it's not like I'm lying to him. It's the truth, it all is. As a human sacrifice the boy will be hated. It was his life for thousands, even if he has to suffer through that life.

Suddenly, Naruto roughly shakes his head. It's as though he's trying to get everything I've said out of his head. Of course he'd deny it. Who'd honestly want to believe such things, no matter how true they are?

"No!" Naruto exclaimed. "They'd never hate me. And there's no way I'd abandon the village. Even if they do hate me, they'd still be my precious people. I'd become Hokage and gain their respect. But they won't hate me no matter what's trapped inside me."

The boy said it with such admiration that I almost believe him. But I couldn't believe things like that because they were lies. It sounded like he was trying to convince himself more then me anyhow…

"My village believes me a god but that doesn't stop them from hating me," I say.

Naruto just glares at me defiantly. It causes me to chuckle.

"What the hell's so funny you bastard?" Naruto growled.

"You just look so cute glaring and pouting like that," I deadpan. I couldn't help myself. It was true, it really was, but I mostly said that because I wanted to see the look on the blonde's face.

He just sat there, staring at me in shock. His mouth opened and closed, unable to come up with any kind of remark. I chuckled again, causing him to fall over before getting up and glaring at me.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you sick son of a bitch?!" Naruto yelled.

"Now that's quite a controversial topic," I chuckle. "But I want you to do me a favor."

"And why should I do you any favors?" Naruto growled at me.

I sigh. "Just listen to what I have to say. If you're so confident about what you said earlier, then you shouldn't mind this in the least."

Naruto thought about it, probably knowing what I was going to ask. He looked worried, and I just wanted ravish him there when he started to chew on his lip. But I didn't, and instead waited patiently for his answer.

"What favor?" I was rewarded with the answer after a few more seconds.

"You know what I want." It was a statement, not a question, but I told him what I wanted anyway. "I want you to go to your little village and tell your precious people that you have the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed inside of you. If they reject you, you can find me here at this time next week."

"How do you know I won't just bring ANBU with me next week? Huh? How do you know?" Naruto challenged, standing up.

I look at him, my face emotionless. "You won't."

Naruto sends one more glare at me before leaving, heading back to his village. Before he leaves, I want to give him one last tidbit of information.

"Naruto," I call.

He turns to face me curiously.

"Remember, a dream isn't really a dream if you achieve it. If you do, then it was never a dream to begin with. A dream is just a fantasy. Remember that," I tell him.

He looks at me, confused, but doesn't ask any questions. He just heads off to his village. I know I'll be seeing him next week.

*P*P*P*P*P*P*P*P*P*P*

The boy would be all mine after his village breaks him. I know they will. Nobody would ever understand the boy except me. I know that he thirsts for acceptance. I can give him that.

My dream is to rule the world with the organization known as Akatsuki, but more and more often, I'm finding myself thinking of the blonde Jinchurikki. I find that though my dream may be to rule the world, my goal in life is to have Naruto. I want him as my weapon, my tool, my lover… I know I'm in love with him. I know it's too late to back out of my plan to have him now.

He'll be there tomorrow, broken and possibly suicidal. I'll be there to pick up the pieces, though. I'll have all the time in the world to make him fall in love with me. No, not make him, really, I want him to fall for me willingly. Tomorrow, he'll be there tomorrow.

*P*P*P*P*P*P*P*P*P*

I arrive at sunset, the same time that we parted a week earlier. I don't have to wait long for Naruto to arrive. There are tear tracks on his cheeks and his eyes are red. It makes me angry that they made him cry, but it really was my fault to begin with.

I'm sitting on the ground and he joins me. We say nothing for a while. We don't need too. I don't taunt him and I can tell he appreciates it. We say nothing until the sun has gone down completely. It is he who breaks the silence.

"I'm sorry," he chokes out, fresh tears pouring from his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. You were right! They rejected me as soon as I told them. They don't really care for me."

He's sobbing now. I hold out my arms and he jumps at the invitation, hugging me tightly and sobbing into my shoulder. I'm hugging him equally as tightly, loving the chance to have my sweet little blonde in my arms for the first time.

I let the boy finish cry, offering soothing words about how I care, about how I won't judge him like that filth. Soon he calms down and falls asleep in my arms.

I take him to base. Nobody questions why I have the Jinchurikki in my arms. Nobody dares question me. I'm sure Madara will later, but for now it's time for bed.

Once I reach my bedroom I take off all Naruto's clothes except his boxers and t-shirt before laying him down on the bed and pulling the covers over him. He mutters something in his sleep before snuggling into the pillow. I undress myself as well, though leaving only my boxers on before getting into bed. Naruto seemed to find more warmth and comfort in me then the pillow and snuggles up to me. I wrap my arm around his waist and pull him close before falling asleep.

*P*P*P*P*P*P*P*P*P*P*

He's in my arms when I wake. I stare down at him, running my hands through his hair as he sleeps. I almost can't believe my ears when he starts purring. The sound is delightful.

Several minutes later he wakes up. His cerulean eyes blink up at me before he realizes he's in the same bed as me, at which point he's so surprised he pushes back and falls off the bed. I chuckle at his antics, only to have him glare at me as he pulls himself up off the floor. It seems he's not _too _broken.

I motion for him to come back to bed, which he does reluctantly, too tired to argue. There are still several hours until we have to wake up. He allows me to pull him into my arms. We drift off to sleep moments later.

*P*P*P*P*P*P*P*P*P*P*

He's been here for months now, almost a year, and it's his birthday. Everybody loves the boy to death. Not in any way that I'd have to worry about them trying something, of course. They know not to touch Naruto.

Me and Naruto got together a month after I brought him to base. We've done things, yes, but we haven't gone all the way. He had told me about being raped before he left the village to see me. He never told me who, but I guess it doesn't really matter.

My present to him is special, not any of the things that everybody else gave him. It comes to night though. I just hope he can wait. He can be so impatient.

"Thank you Zetsu!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up and hugging the plant-like man after seeing his present.

Naruto's been happy here. That I'm grateful for. He was broken when he came, but I've picked up the pieces, got him trusting again. I almost can't believe the drastic change in him.

But when I ask him about his new dream, he doesn't tell me. I've only asked once and that's all I'll ever ask.

I can't wait until tonight. It seems as though I'm the impatient one.

Itachi walks up to me. He has bandages around his eyes. Overuse of his Sharingan caused his eyes to become badly damaged. Kakuzu was able to fix them, but he won't be able to see for several months.

"I didn't see you bring in a present, Leader-sama," Itachi stated in his usual monotone voice.

"My present comes tonight," I say, smirking as I watched the blonde become ecstatic over Kisame's gift.

"I see," Itachi said, also smirking.

*P*P*P*P*P*P*P*P*P*P*

Night came far too slowly for my taste, but at least it came. I told Naruto his present was in our room. Before we entered, I picked him up bridal style. He started protesting, but I silenced him with a kiss.

I sat him down on the bed. Nervousness chose then to attack. I almost wanted to forget it and just go to sleep, but I wanted to, needed to ask him this. My goal was to make him mien, and this would be proof that he was indeed mine.

I got down on one knee and took a box from my pocket. His eyes widened dramatically as he eyed the box.

"Naruto… would you marry me?" I asked.

My blonde was silent for several minutes, and for a second I thought he'd say no, but he jumped into my arms screaming 'yes' over and over again. I held onto him tightly before laying him down on the bed. I shed myself of my cloak and crawled on top of him. I put the ring on his finger and kissed him soundly.

I pulled away first, not for the need of air, but for the need to ask him another question, one that I also desperately wanted him to say yes too.

"Naruto… will you let me take you?" I asked.

Naruto looked up at me, his cheeks turning red at the question. He nodded his consent, and I bent down to capture his lips in a brutal kiss.

I had my tongue inside his mouth before long, mapping out everything in that sweet, warm cavern. The kiss didn't last to long though. I pulled back and took off his clothes before taking off my own. Soon we were, for the first time, completely naked together. I eyed his body hungrily before latching myself onto his neck. I sucked, nip, and even bit his neck and drew blood. I lapped the blood up before kissing all the way down his chest.

I loved the way he moaned beneath me, the way he squirmed when I took his cock into my mouth. I brought my fingers up to his mouth to get them wet. I never realized that it would feel that good to have him sucking my fingers. Oh how I can't wait to have that mouth elsewhere.

As I sucked him off, I pushed one finger through that ring of muscles, giving one particularly hard suck when he winced. I stretched him enough to add two fingers. I scissored them and stretched him even more before adding a third and final finger.

When I felt he was stretched enough I went back up and gave him a gentle kiss. His face was flushed and his eyes dilated in lust.

"This is going to hurt," I murmur before gently entering him.

He winces as I slowly enter him. As soon as I'm completely sheathed within him, I stop, letting him adjust. Moments later he bucked his hips up, telling me he was ready.

I started at a slow pace at first, but went fast and faster, hitting a spot that made my blonde kitsune see stars. I made sure to hit that spot every time. I pulled one leg over my shoulder, going even deeper with every thrust.

It wasn't long before we were screaming each others name, our orgasm happening at the same time. I collapsed onto Naruto, not caring for the mess between us. I pulled out of him and lay beside him. I noticed he was already asleep. I smile and hold him close before drifting off as well.

*P*P*P*P*P*P*P*P*P*

My name is Pein and my dream is to rule the world. This is just a dream, something unachievable. My goal was to make Uzumaki Naruto mine, and I did just that.

**A/N: Woah, this ended up a lot longer then I first anticipated. This was just meant to be a drabble but damn… this ain't no drabble. Eh. **

**Like it, love it, hate it? Please review! Flamers… Attack my evil monkeys!!!! Destroy all the flamers! Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!! [insert insane laughter]**


End file.
